


Flowers Can't Bloom Without Sunshine, Man Can't Live Without Love

by gluedwithgold, sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, barbershop!jensen, florist!Jared, twitter drabbles, with some help from friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jared speaks in flowers, a language Jensen doesn't understand.(possibly to be continued but can stand alone, barbershop!Jensen suggestion and photo reference fromJen)





	Flowers Can't Bloom Without Sunshine, Man Can't Live Without Love

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Small town florist!Jared loves making pretty, colorful arrangements. He's full of that small town charm & zest for life, knows all the town gossip because everyone comes to him, the expert in the language of flowers. Enter new guy in town Jensen. He doesn't like flowers. He will.

Jensen the barber, his scruff in perfect form, grumbling about Jared's wild tresses, always getting distracted by that ONE LOCK of hair.

Jensen can't understand why this florist is 'stalking' him. Jared can't understand why someone wouldn't want some fresh pretty flowers to brighten their day. Everywhere Jensen goes Jared's there, laughing, chatting, being so CHARMING. How does one escape? Spoiler: they don't.

Jensen finds a vase of flowers in front of his shop & he just KNOWS Jared left them. What's more, he knows they mean something but he's too proud to ask what the message is. Jared leaves flowers every day for a week, different arrangements, never changing his sunny disposition.

 

 


End file.
